A drive assisting apparatus is known which performs a deceleration control when a vehicle approaches a forward vehicle (for example, Patent Literature 1). When the vehicle travels at a constant speed, if a distance from the forward vehicle to the vehicle is a threshold value or less and an accelerator opening change is not increasing, the apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 performs a deceleration control to suppress a change in an engine speed.